Ginaelis Unarleif Zimisi
blah blah Appearance Middle aged gnome, normally wearing a dark trenchcoat over a blue waistcoat. History Born to a well off family who are not only odd for being known for being exceptionally not subtle, the clan has shrunk to the point his house is the only family in the clan. Gin was inquisitive to a fault as a youngster. Breaking into houses, asking questions that aren't polite to ask. He didn't have a good sense of boundaries and read as much pulp detective fiction he could get his hands on. Gin became an apprentice at the Korranburg Chronicle, eventually becoming a well lauded investigator for them. About twenty years ago, Gin was pressured to leave the paper. Being fed up with gnomish society at large, he left willingly. Sharn was already his favourite place he visited on his trips so it was not even a question that he would live in the City of Towers. Human society was a much easier fit for him. The facade of gnomish pleasantries and formalities were only present in the high echelons, but to Gin's Zilargo tinted perception, human were their emotions on their sleeves. The Last War Globetrotting adventures with Cinnabar! Go ask her. I'm sure she can spin a few yarns about our escapades here and there. Invitation (Who recommended your character to the the invitation-only Wayfinder Foundation and why?) Experience (What remarkable experience makes your character uniquely qualified to be an elite explorer in the most prestigious adventuring organization in Khorvaire?) Motivation (Why does your character *want* to be an explorer?) Future Goals (What does your character want to accomplish as a Wayfinder? What far-off lands and cultures do they want to explore? What are their goals beyond their work at the Foundation?) Enemies Too many to list. Secrets His love life is non existent due to his viewpoint on death and self worth. Gin is prepared to die on every mission he is sent on and would rather not leave a lover behind to mourn for a person as useless or replaceable as he. Personality Personality Traits * (What are the quirky, interesting and unique traits that make your character stand out? Note: Strengths have their own section, Traits is more for the unique behavioral aspects of your character.) Ideals * (What ideals drive your character? What do they believe in most strongly?) Bonds * (What deep connections to people, places, and events influence your character's actions?) Strengths * (What are your character's greatest strengths that make them an asset in the field? Not their class abilities, but who they are as a person, regardless of what mechanical build they use. Tip for character development: Oftentimes, a character's greatest strengths and weaknesses are two sides of the same coin.) Flaws * (What are your character's greatest weaknesses, challenges, and blind spots? What could someone else exploit to bring your character to ruin or cause them to act against their best interests? Tip for character development: Oftentimes, a character's greatest strengths and weaknesses are two sides of the same coin.) Completed Missions Insert Mission Name Here (Describe anything from the mission that particularly impacted your character, any achievements, allies or enemies acquired, etc.) Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Item * Item Character Sheet * Link Category:Characters